Canal Crossing
by twilite4eva
Summary: bella and her brother emmett are living in a new complex called Canal Crossing with Charlie.She lost her mom Renee but had jacobs sholder to lean on but when edward cullen moves in across the street from her sparks fly and bella must make a descion OOC
1. rude awakening

**A/N: Okay so its ur gurl twilite4eva comin at cha with her new story CANAL CROSSING! (lol i sound like a radio broadcaster)**

**Disclamer: If you havent heard or read ^up^ there then you should know i'm twilite4eva not Stephanie Meyer... she owns twilight not me but i do own the BlackBerry FREAKIN Storm....haha syke nahh i dont but read my story anyways.......**

* * *

Chapter 1...(rude awakening)

Bella's POV

I awoke to the sound of a moving truck opening. The cringe as the trunk flap flying up jolted me from my dreamless sleep. I lived in a new complex in New York called Canal Crossing, Or the CC for short, so they were still building. It is said that construction will end, meaning all the houses would be finished and built, by 2012.

I would be a senior in high school by then. Even though school wasn't one of my favs, I was truly excited by the fact that a week from this Wednesday I would be a FRESHMAN! I mean come on who wouldn't be excited about going to freakin high school? it's a place of new beginnings. A fresh start for 9th graders. Hence the name FRESHMAN! Plus what made it better was that I would have my older brother, Emmett, to help me out.

Emmett was going to be a senior. He was the captain of the Varsity Football Team and his girlfriend ,Rosalie Hale, was captain of the Varsity Cheerleading Squad. They are such a stereotypical couple, believe me I know. The Quarterback with the Head Cheerleader. Yet they had been high school sweethearts since their freshman year. You would honestly have to be blind not to see that they completed each other, perfectly I might add.

Because of Rosalie's position on the Varsity Squad she guaranteed me a spot if I could do a cartwheel and a handstand. And whoop-de-doo, check check, I can do both and more. But I still haven't decided if I'm going to try out.

I rose from my bed to look out my window to see Across the street two burly men were unloading boxes out of the back of a U-Haul truck. I quickly assumed those were the movers and that the boxes they were carrying were those of my new neighbors. Woo-Hoo! Congrats to the new home owners for being the ones who bought the foreclosed house off of the previous owners.

I know. I sound a little bitter, but I don't know I guess I'm just tense. A lot has been going on in my life. The effects of not having a mother for three years is really starting to take effect on me. Living with to men can be really awkward when you have a 'growing' sixth grader in the house. I don't think I could think of a time where I felt so awkward.

_Flashback_

_It had been a warm May morning. About five months after my mother had passed. God I don't know how I had come out of my depressive state. Oh yeah, because my father Charlie had explained that I either start to deal or I was going to be shipped to live with my Grandparents, on my moms side, in Forks, Washington. After hearing that it felt like I was jolted back into reality._

_So, I had finally worked up the courage to tell Charlie I needed a bra. Not like the kiddie sports bras that my mom had gotten me, but a real one. I got up in the morning and went downstairs to find my dad in his beat-up recliner, watching a basketball game. _

_It was like that was his way of coping with my mom's death. Watching sports seemed to drown out his sorrows. Emmett had turned to Rose and I had Jacob. He had been there for me throughout the whole thing and I was truly grateful to call him my friend._

_I stopped right behind the recliner. Charlie still had his eyes glued to the TV screen. I cleared my throat and began, "Uhmm… Dad?"_

"_Mornin' Bells" he replied. His eyes never leaving the screen. "What's up?"_

"_Uhmm…I need something." I stated clearly. I wasn't sure if I should rush into such a delicate subject with Charlie._

"_Wutcha need kiddo?" _

_Oh gosh. I guess there was no easy way to say this. Might as well as stop beating around the bush. Ok Here Goes. "I need a bra dad!" I blurted it out so fast it sounded like mush. But I'm sure he understood the words loud and clear because Emmett, who was gobbling down his cereal at the time, dropped his spoon creating a loud clinking sound which pierced through the awkward silence. _

"_What do you need?" Charlie asked in a quieter voice. _

"_Some new bras" I muttered._

"_What's wrong with the ones you have now?"_

"_There too small" I could feel the blood rushing to my pale cheeks. I swear, if it was possible for someone to die of embarrassment I would have right then._

"_Oh…uhmm…alright. Well what do you need me to do?" I knew he wasn't trying to be rude by asking that last question. But to me it was kinda obvious._

_My voice was just a little higher than a whisper. "Can you bring me to Wal-Mart?"_

"_Yeah…sure…I'll give you the money and you can go in the store and do your thing…ok?" he was still unsure of himself. I could hear it in his voice. But I was kind of elated that I wouldn't have to have Charlie breathing down my back as I searched for my correct bra size._

"_Sure that's fine…I'll go get ready." I spun so quickly out of the room I almost tripped. I just wanted, no scratch that, NEEDED to get out of there._

_End Flashback_

Oh. But that incident only comes in second place to when I got my first visit from mother nature in summer before eighth grade. I figured out what was happening but I just didn't know what to do. Gosh that was a time when I really wished I had my mother to turn to.

But I didn't. And I had to use what I had. I had Rosalie. Who just so happened to be in my brothers room. EWW. I had knocked on the door to have it opened by a pissed Emmett and a Rosalie, whose top three buttons to her shirt were undone. DOUBLE EWW! After Emmett was sent out of the room Rosalie gave me what I needed from her purse and drove me to the store to get other things I needed. Rosalie had become my supplier for these items, so I never had to talk to Me or Charlie about it. Thank God.

Well back to reality. Along with the stress of not having a mom I had a very persistent boyfriend of 3 years named Jacob. Jacob was a year older than me but had been the one I turned to in my time of need. I had a hard time coping with my moms death and Jake was there to encourage me through the whole thing. But He was really pushing for us to take our relationship to another level. Meaning he wanted to have sex. But I just wasn't ready for that, yet.

I love Jacob, and he has told me countless times before that he loves me. But if you love so one so much, why would you push them to do something they weren't ready for yet?

I knew no facts about this new family. All I had heard was that they were the Cullens. I heard rumors that they had a daughter who was enrolling in my high school, New Moon High as a sophomore. Also the father would be working at the county hospital, New Dawn Medical. Is it only me who thinks that its weird how all these places begin with a 'new' and end with something having to do with the sky. Next thing you know they'll probably come up with some other building named New Sun.

I tore my gaze from the window and decided since I was up and wanted to clear my head that I might as well go for a jog. Plus if there is a possibility that I might do cheerleading that I should start to get in shape. But that wasn't the main reason, I honestly do enjoy running. My super active, energetic mother had gotten me into it when I was little.

I pulled on my blue cami and black shorts that Rose had given to me. I brushed my teeth, pulled my long wavy hair back into a pony tail, leaving my side bangs down, and put on my blue, gray, and white Nike running shoxs. Lastly, I grabbed my I-pod from my dresser and made my way down stairs.

* * *

**So there you have it Chapter 1 of Canal Crossing and if you review many more chappies will come =]**

**I dont care if you like it so far (which u shuld) or think it sux (BOO! haters) I want A REVIEW...dont be afraid to ask questions either if u dont understand something**

**Next Chapter:: Bella's Jog and Edward comes into the story**

**XoxO Twilite4eva ;)**


	2. at the park

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**A/N: So I don't feel like talking 2day so I guess you can just go ahead and read. Don't 4get 2 review =] ohh and I changed the rating cuz I think I want a lemon later…MUCH later in the story and what 14 year old has a clean mouth lmao. Enjoy! Review!**

**Previously on CC**

_I brushed my teeth, pulled my long wavy hair back into a pony tail, leaving my side bangs down, and put on my blue, gray, and white Nike running shoxs. Lastly, I grabbed my I-pod from my dresser and made my way down stairs._

**Chapter 2...(At the Park)**

Bella POV

I looked at the clock on the microwave in the kitchen and realized that it was only 10:21 AM. That explains why it was so quiet. Emmett and Charlie were the heaviest of sleepers. Charlie was the Police Chief in the town and usually worked the night shift, so he probably wouldn't be getting up until 3 in the evening. Emmett was a party boy and since the summer was almost over he was partying long and hard. His motto was "Life's short so Party Hard" He would usually wouldn't get home till like 3 or 4 in the morning. So he was probably gonnna bout till 3 in the evening too.

I knew they probably wouldn't wake up while I was out, but then you had the occasionally visit to the bathroom so I didn't wanna chance it. Both Charlie and Em had short tempers and I really didn't wanna here their mouths. So to save them the heart attack and me the scolding I decided to leave a note.

I ripped a piece of paper from one of the notebooks I would be using when school began and grabbed a pen. 

_Em & Dad,_

_I went for a jog through the park. I just needed to clear my head. I'll B back Soon. don't worry. Love You Both,_

_**Bellarina**_

I put the note on the kitchen table and walked out of the house. I put my headphones in my ears and turned my ipod on looking for a good work out song. I walked down the driveway to see the two movers that I had spotted from my bedroom window. They had -on hats that read 1-800-MOVERS2. I waved to them flashing them bright smile, even though I was pretty sure it didn't touch my eyes, and they returned the gesture. I finally settled on an upbeat song to get into a beat that could set the pace of my jog. The song was Just Dance by Lady Gaga. It was one of my favs.

It let my mind wander so much that I didn't even realize when I got to the park. I walked up the path hill that led to the park. I passed by a domelike tent, that held an indoor, inground pool on the inside. It would be open in about a few weeks and I couldn't wait. 

I noticed the playground and decided to go on the swings. I know 14 was a little old to be going on swings but sue me I just loved them. In a way they made me feel like I was free and flying. Almost like none of my fears could catch me or touch me. Plus it was early so no one would be here…honestly one little swing on the swings wouldn't hurt anyone.

I came into view of the swings and spotted a boy sitting on one furthest to the left. He was wearing a dark green polo and khaki shorts. He was gently rocking back and forth to move the swing. His back was turned to me so I knew he wouldn't see me staring at him. 

This was odd, like I said before no one was usually at the park during these hours. I walked closer to the swings. He had this unruly bronze colored hair that was shining in the sunlight, because of how he had angled his head down. Also the wind blowing wasn't helping to tame his hair. I knew I had never seen him before. Part of me wanted to run away and go back home. I was never good in front of new people. When this would happen it would activate my klutz gene and that never turned out good for me. 

But I was curious about this boy. I slowly approached him and sat down on the swing next to his and said "Hello" I could tell my voice sounded shakey but truth be told I was nevous. Along with meeting new people I had never been one to approach guys. They usually came over and talked to me.

He looked up at me with a shocked expression. I stared into his bright emerald eyes and got lost. I didn't know how I could ever leave this sight before me. He was gorgeous. On a scale of one to ten I'd say he ranked a 50 on my sexy scale.

**Edward POV**

Man I hated this place. Canal Crossing. Ugh. More like hell hole to me. I truly did missmy old apartment in New York City and my old school, Volterra Prep. Shure there wasn't a lot of space and there was a ton of traffic, but I loved it. It was were I was born. Where I grew up. Where I did my first everything. It was my fuckin home.

I had been gone a coulpe of hours and I already madly missed the city. I loved the hustle and bustle of it. Here their was nothing but land and farms and it was so Fuckin quiet!

It was going to take a lot of getting used to. I would have to make new friends and start over, basically. I missed my friends Marcus, Caius, and Aro. My best friends since kindergarten.

Oh yeah and how could I forget about Jessica. She had been my girlfriend for two years. What we had was good. She was my first and only girl, kiss, and had given me my first Bjs. We never went all the way though. When I had found out I was moving we decided to end our relationship, since we both didn't believe in long distance relationships. We ended on good terms though…but leaving the city and her hurt like a bitch.

I was still trying to take all of this in. I had to get away from everyone, my mom, dad, Alice, and Jasper. So that was how I ended up here sulking on this swing alone, burning up in the morning sun. I was probably gonnna be scolded when I got back to that house (that's right THAT HOUSE this place isn't my HOME the city is) since I didn't tell anyone where I was going. 

But It was when I heard someone say a sweet and shakey hello that I was ripped from my deep thoughts. I looked up and was captivated by two almond shaped pools of chocolate. They were so Vibrant and beautiful. The person in front of me was an angel. 

She also had sexy side bangs. Half of her wavy brunette hair was swept into a scrunchie while the rest cascaded down her petite shoulders. Her deep brown hair contrasted perfectly against her lightly toned skin. Her lips puckered out and were a light pink. Her cheeks painted in the same color. I had never seen a more beautiful shade of pink.

Iwas so captivated by her beauty that I couldn't find my vocal cords. This doesn't happen to Edward Cullen. I mentally slapped myself for taking so long to reply and croaked out a "Hi"

"Uhmm…I'm Bella" she extended her hand for me to shake.

"Hello Bella" I said as I shook her hand. I swear I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my hand. I guess she did to because she yanked her hand back quickly and put it on the chain of the swing. "I'm Edward"

"Hi Edward" she flashed me a dazzling smile that knocked the breath out of my lungs.

I regained quickly and said, " So your names bella." She nodded as I turned my body towards her as far as the swing would let me. "Is that short for Isabella" again she nodded. "Hmm…I think that means beautiful In Italian. I like it"

I watched her cheeks go from a pink to a scarlet red. It was quite adorable. She began to bite those luscious lips of hers nervously. "Yes. Thanks" she replied. "So do you live around here? I don't think I've seen you before"

"Yeah…I just moved here from the city."

"Ohh." Her lips formed an 'O' "So you're a city boy?" It was my turn to nod. "I like that"

I sat in awe as she repeated my line to me. Then without a warning she jumped out of her swing only to trip over her own feet and fall.

**So there you go. Chapter 2. Srry it took so long. I know the story might seem slow but trust me it will get very good, just hang in there! **

**Remember to Review and I'll try and update by next Sunday. Oh and Edwards clothes will be on my profile.**

**Xoxo~ Twilite4eva**


End file.
